Your my only hope
by Spiritotter
Summary: Seda spiritus Had to abandon her village to proctect a key to vault which holds the power to end the world And her only hope to rescue her village is The coldest Member of the Akatsuki but she finds out he's not all bad Rated M for Hidan lanage
1. Chapter 1

Seda Spiritus was an ordinary 16 year old girl living in the spirit village if you count the spirit village as normal it was a place where no matter who or what you were you were accepted. There where demons, vampires, werewolf, dragons, and even some angels. Seda fit in to none of these classes she was a physic one who could communicate with the dead, lift objects with her mind and see the past by just touching something which is why she always wore fingerless gloves so she wouldn't get information over lode. She had green flowing hair with sparkling green eyes that just seemed to hipnotize any boy she came in contact with they all want to get their hands on her but as if she would allow it. Her father watched over the entire village and made sure the outside world never knew that it existed at all

"they just would never accept us." Her father said. Seda always thought he was wrong it's was 100 years ago when they were persecuted against surely they've changed now. Besides that everything in their land was perfect until their mortal enemy took over the village The Death village a group of the same kind of people that wanted revenge against the people who persecuted them by causing Doomsday and the crystals locked within the vault of the spirit village had enough power to do that. Chaos would spread around the world one natural disaster after the next.

"Seda" Shout her father

"get out of here don't ever let them catch you, your necklace is the key to the vault now go"

"But I can't leave you" she try to protest but it was no use

"Teleportation Jitsu" He shouted Just then a portal opened up and he pushed her into it and told her one last thing

"Don't let any one know the village exists." Then the portal spat her out and she flipped end over end then slammed into a tree

"ouch" she screamed then she here a laugh

"my my you just popped out of nowhere didn't you" a voice said. Seda turned around and did not like what she saw. The spirit village may have been cut off from the outside world but they did keep up to date with criminals, it was Kisame. _Oh great_ she thought to herself _out of the frying pan and into the fire_, but its not like she cared any more her world had been destroyed she was alone.

"If you want to kill me fine just get it over with" She said with a sad tint in her voice

"suicidal are we" Kisame said with glee

"your death can be arranged" he stated. Seda just sat there she was not afraid to die she knew that was not the end of a person, that they lived on in a different form. Then another voice rang out

"Leave the girl alone" Seda looked up It was the S rank criminal Itachi. Great she thought what else can go wrong. When she noticed he was staring at something HER HEADBAND the Symbol of her village, she realized she was wearing it.

"Eep" she squeaked

"Interesting symbol what Village are you from" Itachi asked. Seda crossed her arms and said

"I'm not telling you" she then got up and tried to run but Itachi caught her with ease.

"Not a wise choice" he says she try to free herself but she couldn't he was to strong he examined the headband closer

"I thought your kind was just a myth" he said still be sure not to let go

"what is she then" Kisame asked

"She's a Spirit ninja" he stated calmly Seda froze we they really that known about she again struggled to free herself when she looked over and saw a rock _perfect_. she concentrated on lifting it while the two criminals were discussing what to do with her then sent it strait for Itachi he dodged it easy after all it wasn't very big he started to chuckle

"what an interesting gift you have pain would want you for the akatsuki" he said almost smiling she again struggled to get out of his grip but I was too late they tied her up with chakra rope and lead her to the akatsuki base.


	2. Chapter 2

You're my only hope

Chapter 2

Seda was dragged in to an into a cell and set to wait until Pain got back she just sat down and cried she picked up her locket which was tight around her neck she was truly alone. she started to sing a song that her mother Used to sing to her to for her to get to sleep it was the only thing she remembered of her

_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

Itachi was actually standing outside the door and felt sorry for her after all he himself didn't like being part of the Akasuki but had no other choice no where else to go He sensed something bad must of happed for a Spirit ninja to leave the safety of there homeland it had to take something drastic he wondered what she had been through he peeked inside she was asleep on the bench but she looked like she was pretty cold he looked around and saw no one around so opened the door took off his cloaked and covered the shivering girl and left to go back to guard until pain got back still with that sweet voice singing in his head.

And That's it for now If you want to hear the song the link is on my profile


End file.
